


Temporary Dog Park

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Stiles discovers a sign for a Temporary Dog Park and sends it to Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880353
Kudos: 38





	Temporary Dog Park

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator._

**Temporary Dog Park**

  
Stiles was walking minding his own business when he spotted a sign that he couldn't help but take a photo of. Grinning to himself he snapped the picture and then sent it to Derek.

**Stiles:** _*photo attached* Temporary Dog Park_

__

'Stiles,' Derek huffed before he was calling his boyfriend.

“Werewolf Park!”

“Stiles, No,” 

“But werewolf park!”

“No. The dog park is closed and we don't have a dog,”

“I have one,”

“Stiles, I'm hanging up,”

“But...you love me,”

“Yes, but you don't have a dog,” 

“I have you,”


End file.
